scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Kingdom of Parentheses
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Lost_Kingdom_of_Parentheses.png }} Lost Kingdom of Parentheses '''an underwater ruin level inhabited by sea creatures. This level is probably inspired by "Atlantis". There are 2 full Starite missions and 10 Starite Shards. Starite Shard '''The Lost Ark! Problem: The Ark of the Covenant must be around here! Bring it to me! Solution: '''Swim to the lower left corner and pick up the Ark. Then give it to the treasure hunter. '''Restore the City! Problem: '''Break the curse by returning the stones to their pillars. '''Solution: '''The ruby is trapped under a boulder which is next to where you can find the Ark. The diamond is near the sleeping Cthulhu. The Titanite is guarded by a Basilosaurus. '''Piece From Your World! Problem: 'Give me some gizmo from the world above the sea. '''Solution: '''Get the ''Restore the City! Starite Shard first. Give the mermaid a piece of silverware, a book, or a thingamajig. '''Hermit's Home! Problem: '''I've outgrown my old residence! Give me a larger place to live. '''Solution: '''Get the ''Restore the City! ''Starite Shard first. Give the hermit crab a shell. '''Rock Bottom! Problem: '''Help! I'm trapped under this rock! '''Solution: '''Break the huge boulder for the pilot. '''Aliens Don't Float! Problem: I can't swim! Help me get to the surface! Solution: Give the alien a balloon. We Must Go Deeper! Problem: My submarine is too large to explore any further! Solution: Apply the adjective 'tiny' on the submarine. What Have You Done?! Problem: Cthulhu slept in! Wake him from his slumber! Solution: 'Wake Cthulhu up with an alarm clock. Get the ''Sailor's Judgement Starite Shard before getting this shard or you will restart. '''Sailor's Judgement! Problem: '''Give me something to convince Poseidon that I lived a good life! '''Solution: '''Give the admiral a halo. '''Poiseidon's New Groove! Problem: '''Give me something to help rule the sea! '''Solution: Give Poseidon a trident. Starite: Sea Goats Gruff Description: '''Help the goats get past the sea troll! '''Problem 1: '''The sea troll hungers for something remote, feed it something that tastes like each goat! '''Hints *Feed the troll to complete this goal. *Feed him a fruit so I can scoot. *That troll looks scary, try feeding him a berry. Solution: '''Spawn a fruit. (e.g. grape) '''Problem 2: '''The berry allowed this fruit goat to pass, now he grazes on luscious greed grass! The second goat approaches, ready to eat, feed the sea troll a supplementary treat! '''Hints *Give him food that tastes like me, in hope that he will let me be. *It's not my fault that I taste like salt. *A salt lick should do the trick. Solution: Spawn some salt. Final Problem: Twice that goats were allowed to slip by! Now it's time for the last goat to try! The sea troll desires a fiery flavor, give it something spicy to savor! Hints *Here's some advice, feed him food with spice! *The troll seems keen on spicy cuisine! *Trolls never veto a spicy burrito. Solution: Spawn some pepper (vegetable). Starite: Unsunken City Description: '''Discover what drained the ocean! '''Problem 1: The city has been drained by the League of Mad Scientists! Distract the scientist with a creature from legends! Hints *Show me something supernatural. *Show me something for beyond our world. *I would love to see an alien. Solution: Spawn any supernatural creature, like a Cthulhu, Kraken, Bigfoot or Gorgon. Problem 2: The Nuclear physicist is tired of studying uranium! Show her a new element to research! Hints *Show me a new element. *I wonder what other elements are on the periodic table? *Gold is an element, but I can't find any down here. Solution: '''Spawn some Lithium. '''Problem 3: '''The roboticist cannot find any clean bedding for their robot hamster! Give the hamster cage some new bedding! '''Hints *My hamster cage needs new bedding. *My hamster likes small metal objects. *It wants to sleep in a bed of bolts. Solution: Spawn some metal. Problem 4: The Starite is open for the taking! This seems too easy! Hints *This Starite is begging to be grabbed. *Nothing bad can happen from grabbing a Starite. *Pick me up. Solution: Just pick up the Starite. Problem 5.1: Oh no! This is an imposter Starite and the gate locked! If Starite has been thrown: This door only opens for mad scientist! Dress Maxwell up with two objects to fool the camera! *I only open for mad scientists. *Doctors wear special coats in the lab. *Doctors wear goggles to protect their eys! Solution: '''Wear a lab coat and goggles. '''Problem 5.2: Being a mad scientist is also about what is on the inside! Apply an adjective to Maxwell to make him think like a mad scientist! Hints *Make me think like a mad scientist. *I don't see a mad scientist, only a regular one. *Mad scientists are a mix of crazy and brilliant. Solution: Apply the adjective 'intelligent' Problem 6: The disguise has fooled the gates! Now it is time to destroy the drain! Hints *Break the drain. *Use a tool to destroy the drain. *A hammer can be a very destructive device. Solution: The player can use a gun to destroy the drain. Final Problem: The mad scientist was actually a robot set to self destruct! Find a way to contain the blast! Hints *Find a way to control the blast. *Use the lever to seal the explosion. *Sometimes it is best to pull the lever. Solution: Just pull the lever. Trivia *There is a possibility which is that to lower the sea bed by using the tsunami. Unfortunately it is very difficult to do. *Parentheses is just another word for brackets which are (). *The Starite Shard Piece of Your World! refers to a song from the Disney animated movie The Little Mermaid. *The Starite Shard The Lost Ark! refers to the Indiana Jones movie Raiders of the Lost Ark. You can spawn an Ark of the Covenant, but the treasure hunter won't be interested in it. He needs specifically the ark found in the level. *There is an Easter egg that refers to ''SpongeBob SquarePants. ''There is a rock, a tiki mask, and a pineapple. Tapping on them and pressing 'use' will spawn a starfish, a musical squid, and a sponge respectively. They all represent the characters Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles and the show's main protagonist, SpongeBob SquarePants, respectively. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas